Entre les deux, son coeur balance
by Mimimoon
Summary: Et si Luke avait eu des remords à la fin de Teach me Tonight? LL ou LC? JJ ou BB? Lisez pour découvrir
1. Soirée compliquée

**Titre** :_ Entre les deux, son cœur balance._

**Droit d'auteur** : _si on avait les droits de GG, j'irais voir Laurence en France ou Laurence viendrait me voir ici. Ce serait plus simple pour écrire des fanfics... Oh c'est vrai, on n'aurait pas besoin d'écrire des fanfics, on serait les propriétaires des girls !_

**Note d'auteur **: _Salut, voici une petite histoire écrite en collaboration entre Laurence (The Evil Twin ou JJlolotte) et moi. Ça fait depuis environ le mois d'octobre qu'on travail dessus alors bonne lecture_

**Couple** : _LL ou LC, vous verrez._

----------------

Les choses n'allaient pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Rory était à l'hôpital, Luke ignorait où était Jess et Lorelai le suivait partout derrière lui gueulant hystériquement que tout était de sa faute. Luke n'arrivait pas à croire que Lorelai mettait le tout sur sa faute. Comment est-ce que ça pouvait être de sa faute? Il n'était pas en train de conduire la voiture, il n'avait pas demandé à Jess de conduire sa voiture, il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient partis en voiture et s'il l'avait su, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé prendre le volant. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'avoir laissé sa chance à un enfant qui en avait besoin.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas? Cria Lorelai

« Je dois trouver où est Jess.

« Eh bien, je vais te dire où il n'est pas, il n'est pas dans une salle d'urgence en train de se faire plâtrer.

« Eh! Lança-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Je suis désolé à propos de Rory. Tu sais que je m'en fais plus pour elle que pour moi-même, mais au moins toi, tu sais où est Rory et qu'elle va bien alors que moi, je dois toujours trouver Jess et m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Alors si jamais ça coupe ton temps de gueulage, eh bien, tant pis pour toi.

« VA AU DIABLE !

« JUSTE APRÈS TOI »

Luke était tellement furieux à ce point qu'il n'arrivait plus penser. Il se retourna pour rechercher Jess. Il commença à marcher à grands pas et rapidement. Il reprennait les événements qui venaient de se passer dans sa tête. _'Va au diable, juste après toi_, puis il vit l'expression de Lorelai. Il l'avait clairement blessée. Soudainement, il sentit une vague de regret monter en lui. Il était vrai que Lorelai n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme ça, mais elle était frustrée et émotionnelle et ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il se tourna vers elle et ce qu'il vit lui brisa totalement le cœur.

Lorelai avait de la difficulté à retenir ses larmes, Rory l'hôpital et maintenant, Luke. Le lot d'émotions était beaucoup trop fort pour ce soir. Quand elle s'aperçut que Luke partait aller chercher Jess, elle se retourna vers une autre direction pour s'en aller chez elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit. Passant devant elle, elle vit la voiture de Rory complètement détruite se faire remorquer vers Gypsy's. Le devant de la voiture était complètement froissé, le pare-brise était brisé, la voiture n'était plus en état de marche. Voir la voiture de Rory, fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et quelques larmes et ouvrit son sac à main pour prendre son téléphone cellulaire pour appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui .

Luke vit Lorelai complètement dévastée et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir honte de l'avoir envoyé au diable même pas une minute plus tôt.

« Lorelai..." cria-t-il en espérant qu'elle lèverait les yeux pour lui parler

Mais, Lorelai ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de jouer avec son téléphone pour composer un numéro longue distance. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son téléphone, le déposa dans le fond de son sac et la prit dans ses bras.

« Lorelai, je suis désolé.

« Luke, mon bébé… pleura-t-elle.

« Je sais, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

« Mon bébé… elle aurait pu… les choses auraient pu être tellement pires.

« shhh, calme toi, chuchota Luke tout en caressant les cheveux de Lorelai

« Et si ça avait été pire ? Si Rory était … je n'aurais… oh Luke elle aurait pu mourir

« Lorelai, je t'en prie calme toi. Rory va bien, elle est à l'hôpital en sécurité. Elle va bien, répéta-t il en articulant.

Luke la serra tendrement pendant encore quelques instants quand il sentit le corps de Lorelai se relaxer. Il avait souvent rêvé de serrer Lorelai dans ses bras mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, Luke en avait mal au cœur. Rory était la seule personne au monde pour qui Lorelai donnerait sa vie et si elle devait la perdre un jour elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Bien sur cet accident n'avait rien de grave, rien d'irréparable mais en tant que mère et meilleure amie, Lorelai avait vu tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables défiler dans sa tête.

Lorelai se détacha de Luke et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. À cette instant elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit a Luke, les mots qu'elle avait prononcé plus tôt : _« Va au diable ! ». _Elle était tellement en colère à ce moment-là qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré la dureté et la froideur de ses paroles. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Luke ne méritait pas ça, il avait toujours été là pour elle et surtout pour Rory. Comment avait elle pu s'emporter à ce point contre son meilleur ami ? Il était si attentionné, elle savait que Luke les aimait elle et Rory autant que sa propre famille…. Sa propre famille : Jess.

Lorelai était prête à s'excuser, mais Luke parla le premier :

« Il est tard, est ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

« Non ça va aller…

« Tu es sure ?

« … Oh mon Dieu, quelle heure est il ?

« 21h30

« Il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital, Rory devait faire des radios, elle doit être sortie a cette heure-ci.

« Oh bien sur vas-y… je peux te conduire ? demanda Luke ne voulant pas la laisser dans l'état où elle se trouvait.

« Non, non merci, j'ai ma voiture.

« Oh ok.

« Oui il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit Lorelai qui pourtant savait qu'ils devront avoir une discussion a propos de ce soir. Mais pas maintenant, Rory passait avant.

« Bye, dit Lorelai.

Et sans réfléchir elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Luke et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Luke était resté figé sur place.

_----------00-----------_

« Ok, alors on a ta télé, énumérait Lorelai à sa fille au lit, on a tes livres, tes magazines, tes rafraîchissements, tu as ton lecteur CD et les disques assortis : Stan Freberg, Ash, tu as ton Sidnead O'Connor, parce que, quand tout va mal dans la vie, Sidnead te donne vraiment une belle perspective. Tu as ta tablette de papier aux cas où tu déciderais d'écrire une bonne nouvelle à l'américaine. Et ici, tu as une minuscule, mais très ennuyante petite cloche aux cas où il y aurait quelque chose dont tu as besoin, mais que tu n'as pas, pour appeler l'humble, mais petite jeune femme qui laisserait sa souris parlante pour venir répondre aux demandes sa comtesse.

« Je crois que la comtesse demande du repos, dit Rory en embarquant dans le jeu de sa mère.

« Est-ce que ton bras te fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non, les trucs qu'ils m'ont donné à l'hôpital me rendent un peu perdue.

« Ma petite Marianne Faithful. Couche-toi et fais un somme, ordonna la mère avant de préparer une chaise pour se coucher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Un peu de feng shui, couche-toi. Continua-t-elle en prenant un oreiller et une couverture.

« Maman, tu n'as pas à faire ça !

« Je sais, je crois simplement que la chaise paraît bien d'ici.

« Et la couverture ?

« Au cas où la chaise ait froid.

« Et l'oreiller ?

« Pour tenir compagnie à la couverture.

« Mh-mm ! S'exclama Rory.

« Ok, tout semble en place. La chaise est au chaud, la couverture est contente, il ne manque qu'une chose… ah oui ! Dit Lorelai avant de se coucher sur la chaise. Bonne nuit.

« Tu deviens encore plus fort à tous les jours.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit Lorelai avant de fermer les yeux pour se coucher.

« Maman ?

« Mm ?

« Je suis désolée.

« Shh ! La chaise essaye de dormir, dit-elle en souriant avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

« Maman ?

« La chaise est sur le point de s'endormir, grommela Lorelai à moitié endormie.

« Maman, tu me le dirais s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Luke et toi ce soir ? »

Lorelai ouvrit les yeux. L'incident du baiser auquel elle avait tenté d'éviter de penser après avoir quitter Luke plus tôt remontait dans son esprit et une chaleur monta à son visage. Avait-elle vraiment embrassé Luke ? _Oh non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, on ne commencera pas avec ça, il faut pas penser à Luke, mauvaises pensées, il faut focaliser sur Rory. C'est Rory qui est blessée!_

« Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

« Luke, quand on est revenue on est passé devant le resto et il a fixé la Jeep pendant très longtemps.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre Luke et moi.

« Maman, vous êtes-vous disputés ?

« Non.

« Maman, dit Rory sur un ton menaçant.

« Ok, oui, on s'est disputé.

« Oh maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

« Je l'ai envoyé au diable.

« NON !

« … eh ! je n'étais pas toute seule là-dedans… et j'étais désespérée, j'avais à crier contre quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un aurait dû être Jess, mais comme je ne l'ai pas trouvé, j'ai déversé mon trop plein d'émotions sur son oncle.

« Maman !

« Ce n'est pas grave… on s'est… on s'est réconcilié, je me suis excusée, il s'est excusé, tout le monde s'est excusé… et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Et c'est tout ? »

Lorelai hésita un moment avant de répondre : « C'est tout, couche-toi, tu as eu une grosse soirée… et moi aussi.

« Bonne nuit maman, je t'aime.

« Je t'aime aussi, chérie ».

Rassurée quant à l'état de sa fille, Lorelai se replaça plus confortablement dans sa chaise et s'endormit.

_------00-------_

Le corps de Lorelai était tout courbaturé. Dormir dans un fauteuil n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour ce reposer et toutes les choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ne l'avait pas aidé à dormir d'un sommeil paisible. Lorsqu'elle se retourna encore une fois dans son fauteuil elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux à moitié endormis mais sursauta parfaitement éveillée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait réellement quelqu'un endormit sur une chaise auprès d'elle.

Luke. Luke était là, profondément endormis assis sur une chaise les deux pieds posé sur une autre chaise. «_ Mais comment fait-il pour dormir si paisiblement dans cette position ?_... _Une minute ! Mais que fait il ici ? »_

« Luke, chuchota Lorelai en le secouant tout doucement

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? répondit Luke en sursautant

« shhh, viens, dit elle en le prenant par la main et en l'attirant dans la cuisine le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Rory.

La sensation de la main de Lorelai dans la sienne fit remonter les souvenirs de Luke. Cette nuit il l'avait serré dans ses bras, il avait caressé ses cheveux… Elle l'avait embrassé ! Lorelai Gilmore l'avait embrassé. Mais Pourquoi ?

« Qu'est ce que… hmm… qu'est ce que tu fait là Luke ? La voix de Lorelai sortit Luke de ses pensées.

« Je voulais voir comment Rory allait mais tout était fermé et quand j'ai lancé des cailloux à ta fenêtre tu n'as pas répondu.

« Tu as jeté des cailloux à ma fenêtre ?

« Euh ouais, j'étais inquiet pour Rory, je pensais que vous vous seriez arrêter pour prendre un café avant de rentrer chez vous, alors quand je vous ai vu passer devant le resto sans vous arrêter j'ai pensé que Rory ne se sentait pas bien.

« Euh non, c'est juste que … Rory était un peu dans les vapes avec les médicaments qu'ils lui ont donner, _et aussi parce que je t'ai embrassé,_ rajouta mentalement Lorelai.

« Oh ok, je suis désolé d'être rentré comme ça… la porte était ouverte et …euh… enfin désolé … j'aurais du venir a une heure un peu plus appropriée … mais j'avais des choses a régler avec …

«… Merci d'être venue, le coupa Lorelai posant sur lui un regard plein de gratitude.

« De rien, lui répondit Luke avec un sourire sincère.

Un silence s'installa et sembla durer une éternité avant que tout les eux ne reparlent en même temps :

« Luke…

« Lorelai …

Ils laissèrent tout deux échapper un petit rire gêné.

_Oh mon dieu, la situation est tellement bizarre. Laisse le parler le premier, _ce dit Lorelai persuader que Luke allait demander des explications à propos du baiser.

« Toi d'abord, dit Lorelai.

« hmm ok… j'ai renvoyé Jess.

« Quoi ! répondit Lorelai totalement désappointée par ce que venait de dire Luke.

D'une part parce qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre parler de Jess et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'était pas sure de comprendre ce que « j'ai renvoyé Jess » signifiait.

« J'ai… euhm… j'ai renvoyé Jess.

« Luke, non !

« En fait, c'était lui qui voulait quitter la ville.

« Oh Luke, non !

« C'est simplement mieux comme ça. Ce sera mieux, dit-il en ravala sa salive, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

« Luke, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, non ?

« …

« Luke ?

« Disons… disons que je ne l'ai pas poussé à rester.

« Luke ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, tu sais ? J'étais… j'étais triste et paniquée et déboussolée. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais, je disais simplement la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

« Mais tu le pensais, non ?

« … », Lorelai ne dit pas un mot, la tête baissée en fixant le sol

« C'est bien ce que je croyais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Luke, non ! Je m'excuse… je sais que ce n'est pas la faute de Jess et encore moins de la tienne, mais c'est vraiment qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ai dites que je pense. Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de demander à Rory d'aider Jess. Tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls dans le resto.

« Ils ont 17 ans, ils sont capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes sans se casser le bras.

« Apparemment, non. Écoute Luke, dit-elle en avançant vers lui pour lui toucher le bras, je ne te mentirai pas, Jess n'est pas la personne que je préfère dans Star Hollow et tu le sais, mais ça ne valait pas la peine de le renvoyer à New-York.

« C'était son choix, réussit-il à dire, les yeux baissés et déconcentré par la main de Lorelai qui lui serrait doucement et gracieusement le bras.

« Mais tu aurais pu l'empêcher. Tu imagines la tristesse de Rory quand elle apprendra que Jess est parti demain ?

« Je… je… je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Idiot !

« Eh ! Dit-elle en lui prenant la mâchoire dans sa main pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas un idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un homme qui a fait une erreur, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets ».

La main de Lorelai tenait toujours sur la mâchoire de Luke. La prise se changea en caresse et leurs yeux, qui ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis que Lorelai s'était mise à parler, communiquaient plus en ce simple regard que dans toute leur vie entière. Tous les moments volés, tous les baisers interrompus, toutes les choses non dites étaient maintenant révélées. Les yeux de Lorelai rompirent la communication en premier, mais simplement pour se diriger vers les lèvres de Luke.

Luke n'arrivait pas à croire la position dans laquelle il était pris. Il savait ce qu'il était sur le point d'arriver et il savait que Lorelai savait ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Lentement, les deux en même temps, avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Ce moment, Luke en avait rêvé pendant des années, le moment où il allait enfin pouvoir embrasser Lorelai Gilmore… et il le faisait avec passion, son corps collé contre le sien, ses lèvres caressant les douces lèvres de Lorelai, ses yeux serrés aussi serrés qu'il lui était possible de les serrer. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de tel dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant. Jamais dans toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi bien. C'était trop beau pour durer… et il le savait !

_À suivre..._


	2. Entre les deux,

_Ce moment, Luke en avait rêvé pendant des années, le moment où il allait enfin pouvoir embrasser Lorelai Gilmore… et il le faisait avec passion, son corps collé contre le sien, ses lèvres caressant les douces lèvres de Lorelai, ses yeux serrés aussi serrés qu'il lui était possible de les serrer. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose de tel dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant. Jamais dans toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi bien. C'était trop beau pour durer… et il le savait ! _

Un coup frappa à la porte d'entrée et sans attendre une réponse la personne entra dans la maison

Lorelai et Luke se séparèrent immédiatement dans une confusion totale.

« Lor !

« Christopher ? s'exclama Lorelai encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Luke et surprise de voir Christopher se diriger vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

Lorelai se dégageant de l'étreinte, jeta un regard interrogateur à Chris.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

« J'ai conduit jusqu'ici aussi vite que j'ai pu puis j'ai été a l'hôpital mais vous étiez déjà parties. J'ai essayé ton portable mais je suis tombé sur la boite vocale. Je suis donc venu ici et comme j'ai vu de la lumière je me suis dit que Rory et toi n'étiez pas encore couchez… mais apparemment ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte, dit il en jetant un regard froid à Luke.

« Oh..euh, non en fait les médicaments ont un peu assommé Rory… et …euh… Luke est venue voir ..euh … si tout allait bien, répondit Lorelai qui n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de remettre ses idées en place vis-à-vis de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt…vis-à-vis de ce baiser.

« Est-ce que tu as trouver ce gamin ?

« Jess ? demanda Lorelai sorti de ses pensées brutalement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a Luke, se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise

« Jess, homme mort, peu importe quel est son nom !

« Oh… Chris… écoute…

«Je vais y aller, s'exclama Luke se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise dans cette situation. D'une part parce qu'il refusait d'entendre ce que Chris pensait de Jess et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Lorelai se sente plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne semblait déjà l'être.

« Au revoir, dit Christopher sur un ton sec

Lorelai, qui pourtant ne voulait pas voir partir Luke, le remercia et le laissa s'en aller avec un pincement au cœur, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Chris sans remarquer la confusion qui apparaissait toujours sur le visage de Lorelai.

« Elle a un plâtre, répondit Lorelai, ramenant ses pensées vers sa fille.

« Je sais.

« Le docteur a dit qu'elle ira bien, et qu'il allait lui retirer dans deux semaines…

Oh mon dieu Chris, quand Rory m'a appelé cette nuit et qu'elle a dit le mot « hôpital », j'ai réellement cru que j'avais un crise cardiaque et laisse moi te dire que ça n'avait rien de drôle. Ca aurait pu être tellement pire.

« Mais ça ne l'ai pas , Rory va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter.

« Oui je sais c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Luke juste après l'accident.

« Juste après l'accident ?

« euh … oui, enfin pendant que Rory passait des radios j'ai été le voir et…

«… Vous êtes ensemble ?

« euh…pardon ? qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? » demanda Lorelai tout en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête désormais. Comment définir la relation qu'elle avait avec Luke ? Où en étaient ils ? Que signifiait ce baiser échangé quelques minutes plutôt ? que ressentait il pour elle ? Et surtout que ressentait-elle pour Luke ?

« Et bien, le fait que tu ailles le voir alors que ta fille est à l'hôpital est une bonne indication.

« Luke et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble… nous sommes…de bons amis.

« Donc, tu cours voir tes amis quand ta fille est a l'hôpital au lieu de rester au près d'elle ?

« J'étais énervé..

« et ?

Lorelai laissa échapper un soupir avant de répondre :

« Jess est le neveu de Luke.

« Quoi ?

« Je t'en pris Chris calme toi.

« Tu veux dire que le petit punk qui a failli tuer ma fille est le neveu de ce stupide bûcheron !

« Quoi ? Luke n'est pas un bûcheron!

« Il m'en a tout l'air en tous cas.

« Arrête, Luke est un homme admirable, il a toujours été là quand nous en avions besoin Rory et moi. Il nous nourrit, nous protège, il vient même nous réparer les trucs ici sans qu'on lui demande de son aide. Il est tout sauf un stupide bûcheron!

« Tu le défends bien pour un homme qui n'est que ton ami.

« Ça! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires !

« Quand ma fille est impliquée, oui, ce sont de mes affaires. Et de toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance, je m'en vais battre ce petit salop. Il va apprendre qu'on ne blesse pas ma fille sans conséquences, dit Chris en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Chris, non! » S'écria Lorelai, mais il était trop tard, Chris était déjà sorti par la porte et remonté dans sa Volvo pour se diriger vers chez Luke.

« Maman ?

Rory, toujours un peu dans les vaps, avait pourtant cru entendre la voix de son père.

« Maman ?

Lorelai, inquiète, se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Rory ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu souffres ? J'appelle le médecin tout de suite…

« Maman, stop. Je vais bien. Mais n'est- ce pas la voix de papa que j'ai entendu tout a l'heure ?

« Euh... si en effet. Il est venu pour voir comment tu allais.

Lorelai eu un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Rory. Ce sourire disait tout. Sa fille avait besoin de son père et il lui manquait.

« Où est-il ?

« Euh il… il tournait en rond dans la maison… et ..euh.. je l'ai envoyé acheter du café. Rendors toi maintenant chérie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rory pour se rendormir, elle avait vécu tellement de choses intenses en une journée que son corps et son esprit étaient épuisés.

Après avoir vérifié que Rory ne manquait de rien et avoir déposé le téléphone sur sa table de nuit, Lorelai attrapa les clés de sa jeep et se dirigea et se précipita vers Luke's diner.

Lorsque Chris débarqua en trombe dans le restaurant, Luke buvait une bière assis à une table les yeux perdu dans le vide songeant à tous les événements qu'il avait vécus ce soir là.

« Où est-il ? Cria Chris

« Wow, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

« Je cherche le jeune délinquant qui vous sert de neveu.

« Jess n'est pas là, répondit Luke essayant de garder son calme.

« Ah non ? cria Chris totalement aveuglé par la colère. Et où est-il alors ? partit voler une autre voiture ?

« Ok, calmez-vous.

« Où peut-être est-il en train de casser le bras d'une autre jeune fille innocente, pour le plaisir ! »

Malgré tous ces efforts pour garder son calme, Luke sentait la colère lui monter aux joues.

« Ok, d'abord, calmez-vous. Ensuite, Jess n'est pas ici.

« Oh, il n'est pas ici, où est-il ?

« Pas ici.

« Vous ne savez pas où il est, non ?

« Je sais exactement où il est !

« Où il est alors ?

« Ce n'est pas de vos affaires !

« Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où il est, vous n'avez aucune idée d'où il est parce que vous êtes trop nul comme tuteur pour vous occuper correctement de lui. C'est votre faute! »

La fureur que ressentait Luke jusqu'à présent amplifia comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Le souvenir de la douloureuse accusation dont il avait l'objet de la part de Lorelai plus tôt lui revenait à l'esprit. Un élan de colère prit le meilleur de lui et à partir de ce moment, Luke était tellement fâché qu'il ne pouvait plus se porter responsable de ses actes.

« VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR OÙ IL EST! JE VAIS VOUS DIRE OÙ IL EST. IL EST CHEZ SA MÈRE À NEW-YORK. JE L'AI RAMENÈ APRÈS QU'IL AIT FAILLI TUÉ LA FILLE QUE J'AIME LE PLUS AU MONDE ET QUE J'AIE FAILLI PERDRE LA PERSONNE À QUI JE TIENS LE PLUS. ET QUI ÊTES-VOUS POUR ME JUGER DE MAUVAIS GARDIEN ALORS QUE VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS ÉTÉ LÀ NI POUR RORY, NI POUR LORELAI QUAND ELLES EN AVAIENT BESOIN? VOUS N'ÉTIEZ PAS LÀ QUAND DEAN A BRISÉ LE CŒUR DE RORY L'AN DERNIER ET VOUS N'ÉTIEZ PAS LÀ POUR LA FÉLICITER QUAND ELLE EST RENTRÉ À CHILTON. VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUTRE, dit-il en se pointant lui-même. J'ÉTAIS LÀ ! J'AI FÉLICITÉ RORY QUAND ELLE EST ENTRÉE À CHILTON, J'AI PRIS DEAN DANS UNE CLÉ DE TÊTE QUAND IL A ROMPU AVEC ELLE. J'ÉTAIS AU SEIZIÈME ANNIVERSAIRE DE RORY QUAND LORELAI MANQUAIT DE GLACE, dit-il avant de se calmer un peu. J'étais là pour elles et j'y serai toujours tant qu'elles voudront de moi. Vous, vous allez encore partir, briser leur cœur et revenir quand bon vous sembl… »

PAF !

Luke n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, car l'immense douleur du point de Chris sur son nez le lança au sol.

« LUKE ! » Entendit-il de loin alors que Chris se tournait vers Lorelai qui sortait de sa Jeep pour courir vers eux.

Il prit à Luke quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se calmer et s'empêcher de frapper Chris à son tour. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put que voir Lorelai qui courrait vers lui en envoyant des injures à Chris.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend, t'es fou ?

« Il… il…

« Peu importe ce qu'il a dit ou fait, sauf s'il t'avait frappé et le fait que tu te tiennes toujours debout prouve le contraire, tu n'avais aucune raison valable de le frapper.

« Il m'a injurié.

« Et si tu veux mon opinion, tu le mérites bien, dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de Luke. Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je devrais survivre, répondit-il en s'assoyant pour se mettre la main sur le nez qui fut immédiatement pleine de sang. Merde, dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas honte, Chris, dit Lorelai en se levant pour prendre quelques essuie-touts du distributeur avant de les donner à Luke.

« Lorelai, c'est correct, dit Luke en se levant.

« Non, Luke ce n'est pas correct! Il ne pouvait pas te frapper comme ça !

« Lorelai, je voulais dire que c'était correct, je pouvais l'engueuler moi-même.

« Oh, ok, sourit-elle avant de le regarder comme il le faut. Oh Luke, tu saignes beaucoup, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever.

« Je saigne du nez, Lorelai, je ne suis pas infirme! Dit-il en se levant

« Tu n'es peut-être pas infirme, mais t'as peut-être une commotion, continua-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue ses yeux fixés aux siens.

Luke vivait un moment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour. Les yeux de Lorelai fixés aux siens étaient remplis de plus d'amour qu'il n'aurait pu souhaiter recevoir de Lorelai. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux à son tour et chuchota: « je vais bien ».

« NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU SORS AVEC LUI !

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA CHANGERAIT POUR TOI SI JAMAIS JE SORTAIS AVEC LUI ? HEIN ? CE N'EST PAS COMME SI TU AVAIS QUELQUES DROITS QUE CE SOIT SUR MA VIE SENTIMENTALE, NON ?

« Mais Lorelai, il travaille dans un café !

« Il est PROPRIÉTAIRE D'UN CAFÉ

« Mais… mais…

« Mais quoi ? Hein ? Luke travaille dur, il s'est bâti lui-même son entreprise, il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui alors que toi, tu n'es même pas capable d'acheter un livre à ta fille sans faire rejeter tes cartes de crédit.

« Et puis quoi ? Il y a rien que ça, l'argent qui compte pour toi. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble pendant toutes ses années Lor. Ça veut dire quelque chose ça, non ? »

Luke était pris au milieu d'une conversation qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre. Même si Lorelai avait été fiancé à Max, Luke savait que Chris avait toujours été le premier dans le cœur de Lorelai et qu'il le serait pour toujours. C'est ce qui le blessait le plus. Il avait peur que devant lui, Lorelai pardonne à Chris ce qu'il leur avait fait à Rory et à elle, et qu'il devrait y assister, impuissant.

« Bien sûr, Chris que ça veut dire quelque chose. »

PAF !

C'était comme un deuxième coup de point sur le nez de Luke. Entendre Lorelai dire ces choses à Chris faisait bien plus mal que tous les coups de point que ce salop pouvait tenter de lui donner.

« Dire que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble valait rien voudrait que Rory ne vaut rien !

« Alors…

« Laisse-moi terminer. Bien sûr que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble veut dire quelque chose, mais c'est le passé, c'était notre adolescence, aucun de nous deux n'est toujours adolescent, enfin, moi je ne le suis plus. Je ne peux plus vivre dans une relation d'adolescent ! Je dois vivre en adulte !

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Dit soudainement Chris.

Cette fois si ce fut Lorelai qui eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Chris venait de poser la question. Celle qu'elle se posait depuis maintenant quelques heures, ou alors était-ce depuis des années ? Avait-elle des sentiments pour Luke, mais surtout est-ce que ces sentiments était de l'Amour ?

« Je.. je… » Soudain Lorelai sentit la gêne se transformer en une inexplicable colère. Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi mes sentiments pour Luke, à supposer que j'ai des sentiments pour Luke ( _là était la question_ ), viennent faire dans cette discussion. C'est plutôt le fait est que tu viennes de le frapper sans aucune raison valable qui me frustre !

« Son neveu aurait pu tuer notre fille, Lorelai !

« Mais il ne la pas fait ! Et ma fille est tranquillement entrain de se reposer dans son lit et si tu avais réfléchis 5 minutes tu serais au près d'elle au cas ou elle se réveillerait et aurait besoin de quelque chose. Luke n'a absolument rien a voir dans cette histoire et ce genre de chose serait arrivé même si il n'avait pas demandé a Rory de donner des cours a Jess.

« Quoi !

_Mon dieu Lorelai, quand vas-tu apprendre a garder ta grande bouche fermer ! _ce reprocha-t- elle mentalement.

« Tu te fous de moi, Lorelai ! Comment oses-tu prétendre qu'il n'y ai pour rien après ce que tu viens de dire ! J'aurais pu perdre ma fille cette nuit… »

Et c'est a ce moment là que Lorelai la vit, une seule et unique petite larme qui coula discrètement sur la joue de Christopher et qu'il balaya très vite de sa main.

Lorelai réalisa alors que même si Chris avait agit comme un idiot il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Malgré toutes ces années d'absence, il tenait à sa fille.

Lorelai qui à la lumière de cette révélation avait retrouvé son calme, se retourna vers Luke.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

« Oui je n'ai rien de casser _… a part mon cœur, peut être_, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Rentrons à la maison, Rory pourrait avoir besoin de quelque chose, dit elle à Christopher qui ne disait pus un mot.

Lançant un dernier regard à Luke elle referma la porte du restaurant sans un mot.


	3. Son coeur balance

Luke se retrouva seul, son nez avait arrêté de saigner mais il avait toujours cette sensation au fond de la gorge, ce nœud qui s'était former lorsque Chris avait poser LA question et que Lorelai y avait répondu. Mais y avait-elle réellement répondu ? que devait-il penser de ces paroles ?

Plus tôt, ils avaient partagé un moment merveilleux mais maintenant où en étaient-ils ? Que venait-il de se passer ? Il était là, seule, le nez en bouilli et Lorelai était partie…avec Chris.

En arrivant chez elle, Lorelai ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, il y avait Luke. Le moment qu'ils avaient partagé plutôt étaient extraordinaires. Son baiser, ses yeux remplis d'amour, sa voix la rassurant qu'il allait bien l'avaient chavirée à jamais. Toutefois, d'un autre côté, il y avait Chris. Était-il juste de lui en vouloir ? Même s'il n'était jamais là, Rory était sa fille et il était évident qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre sur Terre.

En entrant dans sa maison, suivie de Chris qui avait gardé le silence après être sorti du restaurant, elle lança ses clés sur le meuble du hall et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'escalier montant à l'étage.

« Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle sans le regarder, tu dormiras sur le canapé du salon. Tu sais où sont les trucs ?

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas », marmonna-t-il.

Sur ces paroles, Lorelai monta l'escalier espérant trouver enfin le moyen de se vider l'esprit.

Ahuri devant la froideur de Lorelai à son égard, Chris prit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place. Il commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir frappé Luke et s'en voulait même d'être venu ainsi à Star Hollow en premier lieu. Cette étourderie avait des conséquences désastreuses. Maintenant, Lorelai était fâchée contre lui et Sherry avait rompu quand il la quitta pour rejoindre sa fille alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour.

« Quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu n'es jamais là, mais quand on parle de Lorelai, par contre, tu laisses tout tomber pour la retrouver, avait-elle dit, nous deux, c'est fini ! »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ajouter que c'était Rory et non Lorelai qui l'avait appelé. Il avait simplement mis son manteau et sorti de leur appartement pour aller voir comment allait sa fille. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne fait que semblant d'accepter sa fille. Sherry savait à quel point Rory comptait pour lui et ne regrettait pas du tout la manière dont s'était terminé la soirée avec elle.

À la pensée de sa fille, Chris se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de sa chambre pour jeter un œil sur celle pour qui il avait fait tout ce chemin. Elle était couchée paisiblement dans son lit, son plâtre dépassant des couvertures. Au pied du lit, étaient installés une chaise, un oreiller et une couverture. Visiblement, Lorelai avait prévu dormir avec sa fille ce soir-là.

Chris fixa son enfant endormie un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise pour continuer de réfléchir sur les événements de la soirée. Cependant, la vieille chaise laissa sortir un grincement et vite Rory fut réveillée par le bruit.

« Maman ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton endormi.

« Chérie, c'est moi, répondit Chris.

« Papa ? T'es là ?

« Ta mère ne t'a pas dit que j'étais en ville ?

« Oh. Peut-être, je ne m'en souviens plus.

« Je suis ici, bébé, je ne te quitterai pas cette fois-ci.

« Peux-tu dormir avec moi cette nuit, papa? Demanda l'adolescente avec une voix d'enfant.

« Avec plaisir, ma belle, répondit le père avant de se coucher près de sa fille.

« Je t'aime papa.

« Je t'aime aussi chérie ».

Du cadre de la porte, une Lorelai qui venait de sortir de la douche et qui était descendue comment allait voir sa fille avait la larme à l'œil voyant le père et la fille ainsi. Du soupçon de jalousie qu'elle ressentait se mélangeaient du soulagement et de l'amour pour cet homme qu'elle avait autrefois tant espéré revoir dans sa vie. Le sourire au coin des lèvres, Lorelai alla se coucher, Luke oublié.

Lorelai fit un curieux rêve cette nuit là.

_Lorelai, Rory et Chris marchaient tout les trois dans les rues de Star Hollow, plaisantant, riant, se tenant la main heureux. Et lorsque Rory s'éloigna en courant pour retrouver Lane, Chris passa son bras autour des épaules de Lorelai et lui tendit une rose : « joyeux anniversaire de mariage Lor » puis il l'embrassa tendrement._

Lorsque Lorelai se réveilla, elle resta un moment immobile, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Quand elle se décida enfin a se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine elle entendit des bruits de voix émanant de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle vit Rory, riant de tout son cœur alors que Chris la chatouillait pour récupérer le pot qui contenait le café, elle repensa a son rêve et se dit à elle-même : « pourquoi pas ? »

Lorelai se racla la gorge pour faire part aux autres de sa présence.

« Hey maman, s'il te plait dit lui qu'il ne sais pas comment faire un café à la Gilmore, dit Rory souriant a pleines dents.

« Haha, chérie, je crois que ton père sait le faire.

« Merci Lor, dit Chris tout en profitant de cette distraction pour prendre le café des mains de Rory et se diriger vers la cafetière.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Chris en passant devant Lorelai.

« On a rien a manger ici, interrompit Rory avant que Lorelai n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

« Dans ce cas, allons chez Luke, dit Lorelai sans réfléchir, mais elle fit la grimace en apercevant l'expression sur le visage de Rory et sur celui de Chris, oh euh non c'est peut être pas une bonne …

« … Non, tu as raison, dit Chris, j'ai des excuses à lui faire.

« Pardon ? répliquèrent d'une seule voix les filles Gilmore. Lorelai abasourdi et Rory pleine d'incompréhension.

« Des excuses pourquoi ? demanda Rory

« Allons y », dit Chris attrapant les clés de la voiture et sortant par la porte de devant.

Rory le suivi passant devant sa mère en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Lorelai ne put que répondre par un autre regard disant « _ne pose pas de questions_. »

Malgré que Lorelai avait feint de devoir prendre sa douche, prendre un café, se faire sécher les cheveux, prendre un autre café, s'habiller, il n'y a plus de café, il faut faire du café, elle n'arriva pas à retarder suffisamment le moment où elle devrait entrer chez Luke. Alors, elle était plantée là, pendant un petit moment, fixant son Dieu du café, ayant peur de devoir s'expliquer pour la veille.

Son cœur était désormais sur une balance, son meilleur ami depuis des années ou le père de sa fille ? Il comprendrait bien sûr qu'elle devait laisser sa chance à Chris, non ? Pour l'amour de Rory ! Il comprendrait bien sûr que Rory ait besoin que ses parents reviennent ensembles ! C'était Luke, non ? Pourtant à cet instant précis, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aurait souhaité que Luke soit le père de Rory.

Après un petit instant, Lorelai réussit à réunir suffisamment de courage pour suivre sa famille à l'intérieur. Sa famille ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle avait ? Une famille ? Toute sa vie, elle avait cherché à avoir ça, un mari qui adorerait sa fille, de préférence Chris, qui s'occuperait d'elle et qui la chérissait. Alors qu'elle regardait père et fille discuter du dernier livré dévoré par cette dernière, Lorelai s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas à seule à fixer le couple. De derrière le comptoir, Luke observait jalousement la scène, comme s'il avait voulu l'espace d'un instant être à la place de Chris. À cet instant, le cœur de Lorelai bascula à nouveau.

Paniquée, étourdie, Lorelai recula de quelques pas jusqu'au moment où elle frappa de son dos le cadre de la porte. Le regard interrogateur de sa fille se jeta sur elle et Lorelai n'eut le choix que de s'en fuir à toutes jambes vers le seul endroit au monde où elle ne s'était sentie jamais jugée.

----------------------------

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? Demanda Rory en accusant son père du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

« Rien, j'ai juste… Rory, j'ai …

« Depuis ce matin, elle est étrange, elle est confuse, fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas venir ici et c'est juste si elle t'a prononcé trois mots, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait.

« J'ai rien fait contre ta mère… j'ai simplement…

« C'est de ma faute, intervint Luke. Après ton accident, ta mère est venue ici en trombe pour voir Jess et a fini par jeter sa frustration sur moi. Je l'ai envoyé au diable et elle refuse de me parler depuis.

« Wow… euh… excusez-moi, je dois aller la retrouver… dit Rory en se levant de sa chaise. Désolée papa ».

Elle avait dit cette dernière parole avec un sourire en coin que seule la fille de sa mère pouvait faire. Elle lança un dernier regard sympathique à son père et sortit du restaurant au pas de course sans même prononcer un mot à Luke.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Demanda Chris abasourdi à l'homme devant lui.

« Parce que ce qui s'est passé hier est entre Lorelai, toi et moi, Rory n'a rien à voir là-dedans et je ne veux pas être la cause du fait qu'elle déteste son père un jour », dit Luke en lançant un regard méprisant à Chris avant de sortir du restaurant tenté de trouver Lorelai à son tour.

--------------------------------------------

De chaudes larmes se frayaient un chemin sur les joues de Lorelai qui pleurait tous les événements qu'elle avait vécu en moins de douze heures. Elle pleurait pour l'accident de sa fille, pour la peur qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle avait prononcé l'affreux mot hôpital. Elle pleurait pour la querelle qu'elle avait eue avec Luke ; pour ces nouveaux sentiments inconnus qui traversaient son corps à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle pleurait pour le retour de Chris qui la retournait sans dessus dessous comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans sa vie. Elle pleurait pour ses parents, pour Jess, pour Mia qui lui manquait tellement en ce moment qu'elle aurait voulu prendre un vol qui se dirigeait immédiatement vers la Californie pour la rejoindre. Elle était trop confuse pour sortir. Trop confuse pour même penser qu'un monde extérieur existait et qu'elle devrait y faire face un jour. Elle se recroquevillait dans son petit cocon dans sa seule pièce dont était composée la maison.

La pièce était froide et humide de n'avoir été utiliser à autres choses qu'au rangement d'outils de jardin depuis des mois quand Rune est, par chance, reparti vivre à Boston. À l'intérieur de l'endroit qui lui avait servi de première maison, elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'aise de se laisser aller.

Pourtant, bientôt, dans l'embrasure de la porte apparut sa fille adorée qui regardait sa mère pleurer avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout en ville! Papa est en train de virer fou… et je ne parle pas de Luke. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant, je sais que lui et toi vous êtes querellés, mais il était tellement inquiet qu'il en tremblait.

« Vraiment ? Ton père et Luke me cherchent ?

« Maman, tu le sais comme moi que les deux feraient n'importe quoi pour toi ».

Devant cette évidence que mettait en lumière Rory, les larmes de Lorelai reprirent de plus belle. Un sanglot incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge et son corps tout entier fut pris d'un frisson. En voyant l'état dans lequel sa mère avait sombré, Rory se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Rory, si tu savais chérie…

« Shh…

« J'ai eu tellement peur hier ! Tellement peur…

« Bien voyons, maman, je vais bien, tu vois, je n'ai qu'un plâtre, c'est tout, je pourrai même le décorer à ton goût si tu le veux.

« Je suis tellement confuse…

« Confuse ?

« Tellement !

« Comment, je ne comprends pas ».

Lorelai déballa tout, du coup de téléphone jusqu'à l'éclat de détresse dans les yeux de Chris après qu'il ait frappé Luke. Rory écouta sans dire un mot pendant que sa mère débattait entre Luke et son père, pendant qu'elle se disait combien il serait injuste pour elle de choisir Luke alors qu'elle n'aurait pas donné de chance au père de sa fille, pendant qu'elle lui avouait même qu'elle souhait que Luke soit son père.

Les filles restèrent silencieuses un très long moment avant qu'elles ne décident enfin de retourner chez elles. À leur sortie de la vieille cabane, le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Elles prirent le chemin du retour d'un pas lent et lourd. Quand elles arrivèrent chez elles, les deux hommes attendaient, l'un à moitié assis sur la garde du porche, l'autre dans l'escalier menant à l'entrée principale.

Quand Chris aperçut la mère et la fille qui marchaient vers lui, il se précipita vers elles, prenant la jeune adolescente au passage et lui disant combien elles lui avaient manqué. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Lorelai fixaient tristement ceux de Luke, lui disant ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire en parole. Chris ramena l'enfant qui se plaignait d'être fatiguée à l'intérieur sachant que Lorelai et Luke avaient des choses à se dire. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et Lorelai n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Luke prononça :

« Tu choisis Chris, non ?

« Luke…

« Je le sais, ce ne serait pas juste pour Rory… je comprends, je comprends, dit-il tentant plus de se convaincre lui qu'elle.

« Luke, tenta de nouveau Lorelai qui fut encore coupée.

« Non ! Je sais, je ne veux rien entendre, je veux juste… dit-il avec un brin de tristesse dans voix, je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas le baiser d'hier, compris ? Juste pour que tu te rappelles ce que je ressens pour toi. Promets-moi que tu ne l'oublieras pas. »

Voyant la détermination mélangé aux larmes qui se formaient dans les yeux de Luke, Lorelai n'eut d'autres choix que de dire : « je te le promets » et de retourner dans la maison rejoindre Rory et Chris.

_À suivre…_


End file.
